Olivia falls into a Deep Sleep (version 2)
In the woods near the castle, the female Happy Tree Friends and Olivia were now heading towards the castle. But this time, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky were now back to being naked. Earlier, they revealed to Olivia that they are actually a skunk, a chipmunk, and a porcupine disguised as run-of-the-mill girls for over five years. But yet, Olivia was still upset that she couldn't see that same mouse ever again. Although the day is almost over, the female Happy Tree Friends were still very cautious. Because who knows, Narissa could be watching them right now. Soon they entered the castle grounds as they checked the area and motions each other that the coast is clear. Then they reached the door to the castle and went inside. Walking up on stairs and walking through hallways, they soon reached Olivia's prepared room, and Petunia poked her head inside and checked to see if the coast is clear. And not a single life is in the room. "All right, in here, dear" Petunia said to Olivia, as she motioned the Scottish-British girl mouse over to get inside quietly and unnoticed. Behind them, Flaky closed the door and sighed in relief, glad that they weren't seen. "Lock the door, Flaky! Giggles, pull the drapes!" Petunia said to the others. Flaky quickly locked the door while Giggles pulled the drapes closed. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Petunia said to Olivia, as she directed her to a chair. Sadly, Olivia sat down on the chair. "This is one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty." said Petunia. And using all of their magic, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky whirled their wands in the air, and a gold tiara magically appeared. Then Giggles removed the hat from Olivia's head. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." said Petunia, as she set the tiara on the kindergarten-aged mouse's head. Then all the sudden, tears were shed from Olivia's eyes as she buried her face in her arms and wept again. "Now, dear..." said Giggles, trying to comfort her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone" said Petunia. Then they quietly walked out of the room, and Petunia closed the door behind her. "It's that mouse she met" said Flaky, as she and the others hid in a different room. "Whatever are we going to do?" said Giggles. Inside the room, as Olivia continued to cry, the room was yet quiet and slightly dark. And with the fire in the fireplace burning, it began lighting up the room. Then all of the sudden, something ominimus happened. First, there were ghostly sounds that are faintly heard in the dark. Then all the sudden, the fire went out, and out of the shadows, Narissa shortly appeared, but only in a pitch black form. Her eyes glowed with green as she watched the princess cry. Then she turned into a ghostly ball of green light, and it seemed to pulsate with a glow. Strangely, Olivia seemed to stop crying all of a sudden and slowly looked up at the ghostly ball. Then, her pupils in her eyes turned fully green as she was now in a spell trance by Narissa. She slowly got up from her chair, and her coat and scarf fell off, exposing her in a same baby blue dress that the female Happy Tree Friends made for her, along with the matching baby blue shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, and a gold necklace. She was not wearing her hair-bow, though. Then she slowly started walking towards the ghostly ball. In the other room, the female Happy Tree Friends were unaware what was actually going on in the room, and they did not know that Olivia was now in danger. "I don't see why she has to marry any old prince!" said Flaky, who was kind of frustrated that Eric wanted her to marry a prince. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." said Giggles. Back inside the room, Olivia continued to walk towards the light as it moved towards the fireplace. Then the fireplace's wall suddenly opened, revealing a hidden pathway that lead to somewhere. The ghostly ball moved inside as Olivia, while still in a trance, followed it. "Maybe we should tell King Eric about the Russian boy mouse." said Giggles. "Well, why don't we?" said Flaky. Suddenly, Petunia heard something faint inside the next room. "Shhh, Listen!" said Petunia . She placed her ear on the room's door and listened closely to the ghostly sound. Then she became horrified with wide eyes and screamed, "QUEEN NARISSA!" And with that, they quickly rushed into the room to check on Olivia. But when they got inside, they became horrified when they see Olivia under a spell walking through a hidden pathway in the fireplace's wall. Narissa had gotten got her in a trance! "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" asked Giggles, as she and the others rushed to get Olivia, but the entrance to the hidden pathways suddenly closed on them, blocking them out. "Dorothy!" the female Happy Tree Friends cried out, as they tried to get inside. Inside the hidden pathways, Olivia continued to follow the ghostly ball as it went upstairs. Slowly, Olivia walked up the stairs following it. Nothing seemed to ever stop her from breaking out of her trance. Then Olivia continued to walk towards her doom. Outside the pathways, the female Happy Tree Friends were now trying to push the wall open, but it was no use. "Here!" said Petunia. They backed away from the wall as Petunia used her wand to zap the wall, now showing the pathway. They quickly went in and found multiple pathways while their wands sparked with different colored lights - blue for Petunia, pink for Giggles, and red for Flaky. They thought quickly where Olivia might have went through. So they quickly split up and began frantically searching for her. But they didn't find the right way where Olivia went at once. "Dorothy! Dorothy, where are you? Dorothy!" said the female Happy Tree Friends, as they looked for her. Moments later, they regrouped and went up the stairs, which was the right one this time. "Dorothy!" said the female Happy Tree Friends, as they looked for her frantically as possible. Soon, Olivia has followed the ghost ball into a room upstairs in the tower. When she got inside, the ghostly green ball turned into a spinning wheel with a spindle on it. Then she removed the glove from her right hand and reached out to touch the spindle, but then heard the female Happy Tree Friends yelling. "Dorothy! Don't touch anything!" yelled the female Happy Tree Friends. Then somehow, she seemed to get out of the trance a bit and pulled her hand back. But Narissa's magic was too strong for the little Scotsmouse to break out of. Then Narissa's voice was heard. "Touch the spindle. TOUCH IT, I SAY!" commanded Narissa's voice. And, in a flash of green light, Olivia touched the spindle with her right middle finger. And right at this moment, the female Happy Tree Friends have just entered the room and gasped in horror. Because standing right there in front of them...is Queen NarIssa herself! And where is Olivia? "You poor, simple creatures. Thinking you could defeat me. Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess" said Narissa, as she lifted up the skirt of her dress, revealing Olivia laying face-down on the floor, looking lifeless. Her tiara had fallen off her head, and her glove was lying on the floor. Petunia and the others gasped at the sight of Olivia as Narissa laughed evilly, knowing she had succeeded. The female Happy Tree Friends rushed over to Olivia's body and were heartbroken. "Dorothy!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky cried in unison. "Oh Dorothy! Oh, I'll never forgive myself." sobbed Petunia. "We're all to blame!" said Flaky. Then they began to mourn over Olivia's motionless body as the sun finally set over the horizon. Yet, they were so close to saving Olivia's life. Yet they have failed to do so. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs